Compact high voltage isolation power sources known in the prior art include conventional isolated power supplies, batteries, and silicon-based isolated power devices such as those made by Analog Devices, Inc.™ (“ADI”). Conventional compact isolated power supplies are often quite large and typically are designed to provide more power than many applications where high power efficiency is required. Batteries tend to be large, must be replaced periodically, and eventually wind up in landfills. Silicon-based isolated power devices typically make inefficient use of power, may have difficulty holding off high voltages, and can exhibit problems with respect to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and electromagnetic interference (EMI).
What is needed is a compact high voltage isolation power transformer that is small, transfers power with increased efficiency, has improved high voltage breakdown capabilities, may be built at lower cost, or that has other advantages or characteristics that will become apparent after having read and understood the specification and drawings hereof.